


Music Box of Terror

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Mexican Horrortober [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Babies, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Body Horror, F/M, Ghosts, Horror, Macabre, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Manny founds a old music box belong to a abused baby girl.





	1. Chapter 1

Manny was cleaning the attic but saws a box covered in dust.

Manny blows the dust off revealing a old music box.

Manny gasped

Manny thought An old music box

Manny decided to turn the old music box.

A creepy yet beautiful lullaby playing as Manny began to dance.

But he hears his father 

"Manny you're gonna be late for school!"

Manny said "Coming dad"

Clock transition

School bell rings

Manny walked into his classroom.

Frida said "Hey Manny what are you-"

But Frida sees a old music box

Frida's eyes widen in awe as she squealed

"Hey guys look!"

Marigraciela and Pablo look at a old music box.

Manny said "Frida please!"


	2. Chapter 2

School bell rings<

Frida said "Manny I know the old music box was belong to a baby girl named Marianna Marales who was murdered by her parents back in 2003."

Manny screamed

"Isn't there something wrong?"

"What no no I'm fine?!"

But Manny hears a creepy baby cooing.

Manny thought Oh No? 

They see the ghost of a Mexican baby girl with black hair, brown eyes and tan skin.

And she babbles

"Um hi"

But she started to cry

Marigraciela gives a ghostly baby girl a bottle.

Frida and Pablo said "Awww!"


	3. Chapter 3

Vice Principal Chakal hears a creepy music box playing

"Wh-who's there?"

And then he saws a Mexican ghostly baby girl from earlier

"Aaaaaahhhh!!!"

Marigraciela walked from the nail salon but She hears Vice Principal Chakal screaming.

Marigraciela said "Uh-oh?"

A green haired boy and his gang were bullying Waldo but they hears a creepy music box playing.

"Hurry up you idiots we gotta stop...."

He realized his friends running away

Spike screamed

Thunder crashing


	4. Chapter 4

Marigraciela walked out of a nail salon but she hears Spike screaming.

"No! No! AAAAAAAH!!!!"

Thunder crashing

It began to rain

Marigraciela said "Uh-oh?"

Creepy music box playing as Zoe was about to pull a prank on her arch rival Frida Suarez but she hears a creepy baby laugh.

"Wha-what's going on who's there!?"

Zoe turned around and let out a painful scream.

Marianna scares Dr. Chiplote Jr and Sergio.


End file.
